


无需承诺

by night1947



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: CP: 哨兵！塞尼斯托 X 向导！哈尔•乔丹来源：DC警告：OOC；二设成山





	无需承诺

他在下坠。

他悬在真空中的混乱战场，灯戒检查回复并无异常，黄绿的光线从身边擦过，交叠缠绕追逐红光在远处炸开一束无声的火花。

他感到自己在下坠。

原本坚固的屏障起了波澜，万千杂思涌入大脑，坚定残忍的战意混合极度的痛苦，不断传染的愤怒和恨意，濒死的恐惧令他如临深渊。有人发现了他的停滞，意识里传来担忧的呼唤，而他无法思考，无暇答复，他从高空坠落，炙热的机舱里表盘读数疯狂转动，机翼上缠着火焰，在半空中拖出燃烧的烟尘，不可阻挡的落向地面。他喘不过气，耳麦里不断循环着模糊的呼叫，他咬着牙重新撑起屏障，精神图景里的蓝天和漆黑宇宙重叠在一起，他得调整自己，他得战斗，他得……

他被抓住了手臂——他挣出情绪的水旋仰头喘息——他被带离了战场。

共感里传来永远平稳镇定的意识，他下意识依靠它的稳定重振，就像溺水时在慌乱中终于够到浮木，几乎凝滞的精神中亮起一圈温和的波纹。

“乔丹。”

连结再次建立起来。

哈尔眨了眨眼睛，从噩梦中清醒过来。

 

最先感受到的是光，与阳光不同的恒星光照落在眼睛里，他适应了一会儿终于看清浅粉色的天空；然后是声音，极温和的枝叶摩挲声和涓流的水声叠在一起掩盖不了耳畔的呼吸，他意识到这是一个优待哨兵的环境，做好准备陷入另一个噩梦；最后是感知，外来的意识帮助他抚平破碎的屏障。他呼吸，口鼻中充盈林地特有的树木气息，意识如同灌木抽芽交织，新的屏障建立起来，将共感的另一端隔绝，把哨兵的意识挡在外面。

哈尔头脑昏沉，难以专注，知道自己身体发烫，但咬着牙也要脱离塞尼斯托的怀抱。用灯戒勉强制造出的拐杖没撑过几步就碎成了微光，他摔进布满落叶的柔软湿土，因结合热的烧灼发出一声呜咽，塞尼斯托半跪在原地没动，目光钉在他背上随他移动，哈尔顾不得狼狈的姿态，竭力匍匐也想远离他的注视。他强撑着拒绝本能的渴望，而他不知道他们还能支撑多久。

“操你。”哈尔把脸埋进冰凉的落叶里，心头发苦，“滚开。”

“然后放你一个人死在这里？”塞尼斯托的手臂平稳有力，他把哈尔捞起来，搀着他靠上树木，他的男孩呼吸发烫，颤抖着没剩下多少力气，半睁的眼睛里黯得没有一点神彩，一松手就会依着树干滑倒在地。过高的相容性导致无法完全隔离连结，他感受到他心底的担忧，共感的另一端向他传递防备抗拒又混杂渴求。血液像燃烧起来，结合热的热度感染了他，一点点侵蚀心脏，让他想起上一次连结中断的时候，哈尔遗留给他极度的疼痛。

“我不会跟你结合。”哈尔硬抗着不适试图专注，戒指上亮起绿色的光。但黄灯钳住他的下巴逼他直视自己，在分神的时候顺手扯下他的灯戒打断他的努力。塞尼斯托金色的眼瞳里容着怒意，“你想跟谁结合？让我把你让给你的地球队友？军团里随便哪个哨兵？”

“那与你无关。”哈尔就没怕过他，毫不畏惧的回以凝视，神色坚决覆上霜意，“你是黑暗哨兵，你不需要向导。”

你背叛了我。

未经之言在共感中无比明晰，他却只尝出悲哀，未寻到过往的恨意。

“你说的对，”塞尼斯托像是冷静下来，尖锐的情绪重新收拢归于平静，“我不需要向导，我需要你。”

他的瞳孔微微扩散显得目光分散难以聚焦，贴上哈尔嘴唇撬开牙关深吻的动作不带犹豫，像是被结合热吞噬，意识却无比清醒，将意图随精神连结传达过去。

我想要你。

 

他咬了塞尼斯托，齿尖沾上血迹。哨兵抿着嘴给他缚上口枷。

 **混蛋，这不公平。** 哈尔在意识里做着无用的反对， **别用戒指。**

 **专心。** 塞尼斯托回答他。

黄光覆上身体将双手限制在头顶，哈尔被逼迫着仰头露出脖颈容人啃噬，他挣扎着踢实在塞尼斯托的大腿上，聚起精神攻击哨兵的意识，塞尼斯托抗下他大打折扣的力量，没有停止剥开他衣物的动作。黄色的造物分开了双腿，将哈尔捆缚出任人索取的姿态，他的抵抗在硬物抵上后穴有短暂的停滞，随后变得更为疯狂。

 **塞尼斯托！** 他在意识中不断的咒骂试图激起一丝愤怒，而哨兵无动于衷。

塞尼斯托忙着在哈尔身上留下咬痕，他用指腹揉捻乳尖，直到淡色的突起变得艳丽挺立时，双手才沿着体侧的曲线滑向腰腹，他的男孩敏感的颤动，躯体因热度浮着一层极淡的粉色，他耐心的抚过他每一寸皮肤。哈尔慌乱无措的目光追随他的动作，而他吻上哈尔漂亮的肩峰，在向导偏头的时候控制造物挤进哈尔的身体，开拓的侵入感逼出一声惨叫，音节抽高成了暧昧的声调。塞尼斯托抬头去含哈尔的唇瓣，注意到他手腕勒出红印。他知道哈尔仍艰守清醒，共感里的抗拒从未断绝，但他不想再放过他。

 **放松。** 塞尼斯托看着他暖色的眼睛，指腹磨过柔软的脸颊， **接纳我。**

哈尔的眼睛显出一层水色，喉咙里发出模糊不清的嘶叫，塞尼斯托的玩具挤入深处，不断扩张，快感与痛苦让每一秒都成为漫长的折磨。哈尔低头闷出非自愿的呻吟，再无暇顾及哨兵的动作，只分辨出塞尼斯托散在他肩窝的喘息同他一样炙热。他会被推上顶端，颤抖着射在塞尼斯托的手上，生理性的晕眩感打破最后的清醒。他在猛然的绷紧后松懈下来，不再抵抗，本能替代意志，在立刻上涌的欲望中难过的意识到身体的渴望。黄光被撤去，他又一次依靠在塞尼斯托的怀里，昏沉的感受哨兵算的上温柔的亲吻贴上眼角，抹开不知何时蔓延的温凉湿润的触感。

咬伤还在渗血，他们口齿间浸透锈味，溢出唇角的黏丝里融着血色。

哈尔在塞尼斯托进入他的时候闭上了眼睛。屏障自动向连结者开放，意识再一次相融迎来彻底的结合，精神图景重叠，科鲁加上覆盖地球的晴空。哈尔随着燃烧的飞机坠向地面，上涌的黄光接住了他，他终于听清耳麦里的呼叫，塞尼斯托夹杂焦虑却尽量稳定的声音不断重复他的姓名。

他是如此渴望他的声音。

他是如此渴望他的回应。

相错的河流终于汇聚，埋藏在最底层的感情浮上水面展示给对方。他冲动地表明了所有的疑问，共感的另一端静默随即给了他最重要的答案。

哈尔环上塞尼斯托的脖颈，主动敞开自己，在难耐的冲撞中哽咽着发出呻吟，他喘不上气，泪水和汗水蹭在塞尼斯托肩膀上，哨兵安抚的摩挲他的脊背，他感受不到疼痛。塞尼斯托握住哈尔的腰，向导抬头泪眼朦胧的同他对视，微张的唇间隐约现出舌尖。他抚摸他的脸颊，抹去水迹，费力止住打上印记的冲动，他的男孩茫然顺从的追寻他的动作，含住他指节时柔软的唇瓣蹭过皮肤，露出深陷情欲的笑容。

那足够了。他将决定压入心底，专心亲吻哈尔漂亮的脖颈，用力深入向导的体内，哈尔的腿绞在他的腰侧，一伸手就能握住绷直的纤细脚踝。他捏住哈尔的后颈露出轻微的笑意，他的男孩眨了眨眼睛，失神的暖棕色中倒映出塞尼斯托亮金色的眼瞳。在又一次高潮后，哈尔仍处余韵的敏感身体颤抖着容纳了塞尼斯托向他灌注的全部。哈尔的手臂松松地搭在塞尼斯托肩上，共感中传递满足，血液中的热度逐渐消退，意识里扩散开稳定的心跳。他小心抚开哈尔汗湿的棕发，贴上人类的额头。

塞尼斯托了解哈尔的特性，明白注定无法将他留在身边，但他终于拥有完全的连结，为这控制感到满足。哈尔在他的意识中如同燃烧的恒星辐射光亮，他将知道他飞向何处。

 

塞尼斯托炸过一架飞机，又亲手将它复原送入天空。如今他又一次构造了属于地球的飞行器，任他盘旋在精神图景中的科鲁加的晴空。他观察哈尔构建的世界，机场上空是永恒的白昼，幼童的身影伫立在围栏后像站成了雕塑，他向他伸手，男孩抱着夹克始终望向天空。

他的向导发出低声的模糊呓语，从昏沉中清醒，挣扎着想脱离他的怀抱，塞尼斯托环住哈尔的腰支撑他站立，哈尔颤抖着，几乎愤怒的瞪着他，但没有拒绝帮助。共感传递出无措和恼怒，塞尼斯托为这少有的感情几乎露出笑意。

他为哈尔重新戴上灯戒，猛然涌出的绿光撞上胸口，将他推离。但哈尔的屏障将他容纳，连结坚固而稳定将他们绑定。

绿灯侠在短暂的烦恼后重振，冲向天际奔赴战场，塞尼斯托点亮灯戒跟上他。

在此刻，他们之间没有隔阂。


End file.
